Colección de drabbles de K-ON!
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Colección de Drabbles de todas las parejas de la serie.
1. Límite

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Mugi &amp; Sawako

_**Límite**_

—No... Por favor, Sawako. Aquí no.

Profesora y alumna se encontraba en la bodega del club de música ligera, en una sesión de besos y acaricias, para nada decente. Mugi, la más sensatas de las dos, trataba de controlar la situación. La misma que se había descontrolado desde hace un tiempo. Ella no quería que su amada profesora tuviese un buen problema por tener una aventura con su alumna. Aún aquello era mal visto en la sociedad.

Gente hipócrita.

Sawako dejo de besar en la boca a Mugi, para pasar a besar su cuello. La necesitaba. A veces le costaba controlarse teniéndola cerca de su persona. Y es que la rubia, era la única que sabía como descontrolarla, sólo con su presencia. No supo cuando fue que se enamoró, lo que si supo, es que ella quedó atrapada en esa espiral de cursilerías y afectos, que nadie la sacaría de ahí. Y tampoco quería que así fuera.

—Te necesito, Mugi. Aquí y ahora.

Pero no podían. Lo sabían. Aparte de lo excitada que estaban, por el momento, por el lugar, la sesión que habían tenido no les ayudaba a calmar ni un poco su apetito por tenerse sexualmente la una y la otra. En un último esfuerzo, la tecladista logró detener a su profesora. La miro con esos ojos azules tranquilos y compresivos.

—No podemos, Sawako. Lo sabes bien.

Estaba poniendo un límite.

No quería eso.

—Pero te prometo, que después de clases, puedo ir a tu departamento, y terminar lo que iniciamos aquí. ¿Te parece?

La profesora asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Pero entendía a su alumna.

Ya iba siendo hora, de poner ciertos límites, y eso se lo agradecía sinceramente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

En un nuevo año...

Y con una nueva colección de Drabbles. En esta ocasión, las pequeñas historias serán entorno a las otras parejas de la serie. Al menos esta colección ya está terminada en su totalidad, y sólo es de subirlas. Ahora también depende del tiempo, y a veces lo que menos tengo es tiempo -.- Igual manera, veré como ir subiendo sin demorar mucho, ya veré de donde sacaré tiempo.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.


	2. Dolor

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Dolor_**

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar aquello?

¿Por qué no le dijo de sus verdaderos sentimientos antes?

Ahora era tarde, lo sabía. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos café rojizo. Ya nada la traería de vuelta, ella cerró sus hermosos ojos achocolatados para siempre. Ya no sentiría sus abrazos melosos que le daba, ni las insistencias por robarle un beso. Ya no tocaría junto a su amada, porque el destino había decidido llevársela de su lado. Nada, ya no quedaba nada, excepto recuerdos.

Sintió que la abrazaban. Era Mio, que tenía sus ojos llorosos por la pérdida de su amiga. Miro a su alrededor, y vio como Mugi estaba abrazada a la profesora Sawako, llorando. Al lado de ellas, estaba Ui, llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Jun. Los señores Hirasawa también estaban abatidos. Estaban enterrando a su hija mayor. Detrás de ambas, estaba Ritsu. Siendo fuerte, como siempre, pero dolida y quebrada por dentro.

La ceremonia fue bonita. A los pocos minutos, vieron como empezaron a echar tierra sobre el ataúd de Yui. El último adiós. Cada miembro de los presentes, se retiraban. Azusa seguía ahí, parada mirando a la nada. Maldecía la hora en que Yui se lanzó a la calle para salvarle la vida a ella. Lucho, pero no fue suficiente.

—Azusa, ¿vienes con nosotros?

La kouhai asintió débilmente. Mio la tenía aún abrazada, y empezaron a caminar en dirección al carro. Ritsu, entrelazo sus dedos con los de la bajista, y en todo el trayecto, iban en silencio. Se dirigían a la casa de los Hirasawa, para compartir ese momento de dolor.

Se fue la amiga.

Se fue la guitarrista.

Se fue la hermana.

Se fue la hija.

Se fue la alumna.

Se fue... el amor puro que le tenía a la koneko.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

I´m here, again!

Esta es el segundo Drabble que paso dejando por aquí. ¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Me salió sumamente triste. Musa y yo no hemos estado tan bien últimamente.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.


	3. Calor

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Calor_**

—¡Odio este calor!

Jun Suzuki odiaba el verano, y con justa razón. En esa época del año, el calor era tan intenso, que ni un aire acondicionado daba abastecimiento. Por suerte, estaban de vacaciones, y la bajista de las Wakaba Girls, se encontraba practicando algunas canciones del grupo y otras, de sus artistas preferidos. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que se pasó la hora de encuentro con las demás, para irse a la playa.

Igual, suspiro con cierta mezcla de tranquilidad y nostalgia. Quería ir, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Bajo a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, cuando se encontró con una nota escrita por su madre. Su hermano, no había dejado ni rastro de su sombra.

"Cariño:

Tu hermano y yo salimos hacer unas diligencias. Volveremos tarde. En la refrigeradora te dejamos algo de comida para que te prepares. Por cierto, tienes compañía.

Con amor,

Mamá"

—¿Compañía? ¿Qué compañía?

Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de su espalda, se giró para ver quién era con cierto temor. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos café claro de Ui. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Sé que no me esperabas, Jun. Pero, quería venir a visitarte un rato. Tampoco fui a la playa con el resto. Creo que nadie fue.

Jun la agarro por la cintura y la beso.

Había que apagar el calor que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo desde hace días. Y qué mejor que hacerlo, que con su novia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Volviendo por estos lares.

Esta es el tercer Drabble que paso dejando por aquí. ¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.


	4. Control

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nodoka &amp; Megumi

**_Control_**

Si algo amaba Megumi de su novia, era el control que poseía. A veces se preguntaba si no era un poco masoquista permitirle semejante cosa, pues sabía que las personas que eran controladoras eran porque también sufrían de celos. Sonrió. Nodoka no era ese tipo de persona. Manabe le gustaba tener las cosas ordenadas, y era muy disciplinada; se debía a que era la hermana mayor, y de pequeña tuvo que ocupar el rol de madre, cuando está falleció.

Se movía con agilidad dentro de la cocina. Había decidido prepararle la comida que tanto le gusta, para pasar una tarde muy amena junto a ella. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ellas dos terminarían siendo una pareja estable? Suponía que nadie. Pero a ellas no les importaba ese nadie, sólo ellas dos y sus familias con sus amistades.

Si algo le gustaba a Megumi, era ese autocontrol que poseía Nodoka cuando estaba delante de las personas, pero cuando estaban en la cama, Manabe sacaba toda esa pasión que ocultaba durante el día. Sokabe sonreía con diversión y nostalgia. A veces envidiaba eso de su mujer, pero en realidad lo que hacía era admirarla en silencio, y en ocasiones pensaba, distraídamente, si llegarían a envejecer juntas.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo, amor? —la voz de Nodoka la despertó de sus pensamientos.

—No. No pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando…

—Ahm…

Nodoka la abrazó por la cintura, para atraerla hacía ella y besarla sutilmente.

A veces es bueno controlar los impulsos, pero en momentos como ese, ese control debía perderse… por un par de horas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Perdón!

Sé que el domingo pasado debía publicar, pero me olvide. Hoy lo hago sin falta, y con otras de las parejas media olvidadas de la serie: Megumi &amp; Nodoka.

¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.


	5. Vergüenza

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Vergüenza_**

Nao no podía creer que Sumire tuviese tanta vergüenza al ponerse ese traje de baño. Bueno, no podía esperar mucho de una persona que es la timidez en dos patas. Aunque en realidad es algo que le gustaba mucho de la rubia baterista. Aunque demostraba tener elegancia y ser muy inteligente, su timidez, con un poco de vergüenza, le hacía ver adorable. Y eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

La señorita Okuda estaba concentrada leyendo un libro. Aparentemente. Pues cada cierto tiempo, tenía en su mente la imagen de Sumire, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y su mirada tímida. Dejó el libro a un lado, y observó detenidamente, como Sumire se movía con cierta elegancia en la cocina. ¡Que parecido con Tsumugi!

—¿Pasa algo, amor?

—No… De hecho, sí. No puedo creer que ni en la intimidad, dejes de tener un poco de vergüenza.

—Lo siento…

Nao la beso con delicadeza.

Ya era hora de enseñarle a perder un poco la vergüenza…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Perdón!

Siento la demora en publicar recién a esta hora, sin embargo estuve atareada con muchas cosas. Esta es otra pareja que estuvo "abandonada" por el autor de esta serie, en el manga no hablan mucho de ellas, sin embargo, si percibi cierta quimica entre ellas, y me dio la idea de que serían una hermosa pareja, pero no más que las favoritas como lo son Ritsu y Mio o Yui y Azusa.

¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	6. Leer

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Tsumugi &amp; Sawako

**_Leer_**

Estaba concentrada leyendo el último libro que saco Mio. Un libro que plasmaba una historia no tan color de rosas, pero tampoco es que era trágica. Tenía de todo. Sonrió con melancolía. A veces recordaba la época de estudiante de preparatoria, y como lucho para llamar la atención de su ex profesora. En esos momentos, sólo quería acostarse en su cama, abrazar a su almohada y llorar. ¡Como la extrañaba! Pero así era la vida.

_Ese era el amor puro y profundo que se tenían. Que a pesar de que uno ya no esté, todavía siga vivo en el recuerdo de su amada. Ellas se amaban con intensidad, pero cosas del destino, ella tuvo que partir, dejándola sola a su amiga, amante, esposa y confidente._

—Cuánta razón, tienes mi querida Mio-chan.

Tsumugi cerró el libro, pues ya no quería seguir leyendo. Y se alisto para irse a dormir. Ya llevaba dos años desde la partida de Sawako del mundo terrenal, pero seguía viva en su corazón y en sus memorias. El teléfono sonó, y vio que era un número desconocido. Contestó.

—¿Tsumugi Kotobuki?

—Sí, con ella habla. ¿Quién es?

—¡Mugi-chan! Soy Norimi. Te llamo para decirte que hay una carta de Sawako para ti. Sé que dirás que porqué ahora te la doy, pero fue por petición de ella que la guardara hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Una carta, dices?

—Sí. Por favor, revisa tu buzón, ya debería haber llegado. Cuídate.

Mugi salió y efectivamente, la carta estaba ahí, esperando por ser leída.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules cuando la abrió.

_Sé que me has de extrañar el día que yo te falte, pero te pediré un favor. El último que me puedas hacer, y que sé que lo harás por el amor que me tienes. Busca una pareja, y sé feliz con ella. Sé que no te dará lo que yo te di, pero al menos, te quitara esa tristeza que hay dentro de ti, por mi partida. Recuerda que te amo, aún más allá de la muerte._

_Con amor,_

_Yamanaka Sawako_

Era momento idóneo para empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Como cada domingo, aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble. Esta vez, con la pareja de Sawako y Mugi. ¿Triste? Bueno, así me salió una noche cuando la escribí. Espero que les agrade.

¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	7. Porno

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Porno_**

¿Por qué?

Una muy buena pregunta, que se hacia la Koneko-chan. No entendía por qué Yui tenía esos videos. ¿Acaso ya no existe la confianza entre ellas? ¿O es que Yui…? Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus adorados ojos cafés rojizos. No entendía, ni comprendía el motivo que la llevo a la castaña a tener esos videos.

Porno…

Suspiro, y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para las dos. Ya habría oportunidad para dialogar sobre ese pequeño asunto. Tal vez, pensó, que Yui tenía aquellos videos cuando estudiaba en la preparatoria Sakura para aprender a cómo hacer el amor, aunque eso no se aprende viendo… Sino practicándolo. Se sonrojo la pequeña Koneko ante esos pensamientos subidos de tono.

—Llegue a casa, amor.

Pon tu mejor sonrisa, Azusa. Se recordó.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

—Por cierto, ¿no has vistos unos videos algo subidos de tono por aquí?

—¿Hablas de la Porno? —preguntó Azusa sorprendida.

—¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que mi gran compañera de habitación me jugo una mala broma hace años, cuando estudiábamos en la Universidad, intercambiando cajas donde guardamos las cosas. Una de esas cajas, tenía porno, y se vino conmigo. Yo sin saber nada. Y ahora, me llamó a decirme que los necesita. ¡Quien la entiende!

Eso le dio un alivio a Nakano. Al final de cuentas, algo le decía que Yui no necesitaba de esas cosas para saber. Porque cuando se hace el amor, se lo hace de manera natural y con el corazón.

—Si vi la caja. La deje al lado de tu escritorio, amor.

Yui se extrañó de ver el cambio de actitud de su esposa, pero no dijo nada. De seguro le pasó millón pensamientos en esa pequeña cabecita. Sonrió con picardía. Era hora de hacer porno. Porque es más divertido hacerlo, que verlo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Como cada domingo, aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble. Esta vez, con la pareja de Yui y Azusa. Lo que hace un mal entendido cuando se encuentra con una caja de porno, ¿verdad?

¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	8. Fastidiar

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Fastidiar_**

Si había algo que le fastidiaba enormemente a Jun Suzuki, era ver como se la quedaban viendo a su novia con esa cara de enamorados perdidos. Era como si pensaran que Ui Hirasawa, la niña más hermosa del planeta, según sus palabras, fuera un trofeo de reliquia y encima, inalcanzable. Refunfuño con molestia. Estaba harta de ver esas escenas todos los días, a toda hora, hasta cuando tocará el timbre de salida de clases.

Llevaban más de dos años de relación, y las cosas parecían ir bien. Pero con la llegada de esas nuevas estudiantes, y con los chicos que pasaban cerca de la preparatoria, en dirección a su preparatoria, su genio empezó a ponerse peor. Casi pasaba de mal humor, y apenas decía un "hola". Lo único que pasaba por su mente, era darles una buena golpiza, y mandarlos al hospital para que dejaran a Ui en santa paz.

—Amor. No vayas a cometer una locura, por favor.

Y como negarle esa petición a su novia, si se lo decía con mucha ternura y con esos ojos de cachorro.

—Está bien. No quiero terminar fastidiándome, cuando estamos a la puerta de la graduación.

Ui le dio un suave beso, como recompensa.

_Esas cosas que uno hacen por amor…_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Como cada domingo, aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble. Esta vez, con la pareja de Jun &amp; Azusa. En serio es tan difícil controlar esos celos? Pues a Jun, parece que sí.

¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	9. Dormir

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Megumi &amp; Nodoka

**_Dormir_**

No podía creerlo.

Después de tanto tiempo, se enteró que _ella_ sólo había estado a su lado por mero interés. Jamás la aprecio, o la quiso. Y eso dolía. Llevaba días sin dormir, sin comer. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas por su estado. Yui quiso dialogar con su amiga de la infancia, pero esta se rehusó. Se sentía muerta en vida.

Su senpai había jugado con ella.

Y con sus sentimientos.

Eso mataba a cualquier ser humano.

Nodoka dejó de ser ella. Había bajado notoriamente de peso, y las ojeras se le acentuaban cada día más. Suplicaba que le pusieran anestesia para dormir, para no sentir ese dolor tan fuerte que había en su corazón. Pedía que no se la despertara jamás. No quería volver a vivir. Porque había renunciado a su vida, había tirado la toalla.

—No creo que Nodoka-chan se recupere de esto, ¿verdad, Azusa?

—No lo sé, Yui. Sólo queda esperar a que pase toda esta situación.

La mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Nodoka, con mucha tristeza. Megumi le había hecho daño.

Un daño que no se repararía jamás.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Como cada domingo, aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble. Esta vez, con la pareja de Nodoka &amp; Megumi. ¿Triste? ¿Doloroso? Bueno, así me salió sin darme cuenta. Parece que Musa no anda muy bien, después de tantos golpes que me han dado, y que me he ido decepcionando.

¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia? Es una mezcla de todo, en especial de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	10. Té

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Té_**

Había llegado la hora del té, en el salón de música.

Sumire, como siempre, era la encargada de prepararlos, tal como lo hizo su hermana mayor, Tsumugi, cuando estudió en la preparatoria. Ui se le acercó para ayudarle. Las otras esperaban pacientemente en la mesa, mientras dialogaban sobre alguna nueva canción, o como se prepararían para la presentación del festival.

Pero Sumire miraba a una chica en particular. Una de cabello negro corto y con anteojos. Nao Okuda. ¿Se había enamorado o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por las hormonas de adolescente? Movió la cabeza negativamente. No, eso no podía ser.

—Sumire, creo que deberías hablar con Nao a solas. Así tal vez, ambas se lleven una agradable sorpresa.

Sumire quedó pensativa ante ese consejo de Ui. Y es que Ui Hirasawa tenía el don de leer con facilidad los sentimientos de las demás personas. Cabe recordar que fue ella quien se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana mayor hacía Azusa y viceversa. La rubia baterista sólo quería descubrir por sí sola si esos sentimientos que estaban empezando a florecer, eran hacia su compañera de banda o no.

—Creo que lo haré en otra oportunidad, Ui. Ahora, a las puertas del festival y con la idea de sacar una nueva canción, estamos todas nerviosas y ansiosas. Pero si seguiré tu consejo.

—Me alegro, Sumire.

Y ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa para reunirse con las demás.

Ya Sumire pensaría como hacer el primer té, donde sólo estén ella y Nao. No sería como estar con el resto, pero sería algo hermoso y tranquilo. Solas ellas dos, con sus tés, conversando de mil y un cosas, pero sobre todo, dejando en claro, cuáles eran sus sentimientos mutuamente.

Ese té llegaría pronto. Más de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Como cada domingo, aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble. Esta vez, con la pareja de Nao y Sumire. Un poco té y galletas, más una conversación, se podría llegar a respuestas a preguntas hechas silenciosamente. ¿Comentario por esta pequeña historia?

Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	11. Pintura

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Pintura_**

_Aquella pintura reflejaba lo que habían sido._

Ellas se habían amado con todo su amor, hasta cuando una tuvo que partir hacia el cielo, como el ángel que era. Para la castaña aquello fue un golpe muy duro en su corazón. ¿Por qué su adorada Koneko tuvo que partir tan pronto? Una pregunta que jamás tendrá respuesta. Así que, para dejar en claro hasta donde había llegado su amor puro y sincero, mando hacer una pintura de ambas del día en que se casaron en el jardín de la mansión Kotobuki.

Una ceremonia íntima.

Ui la había ido a visitar para saber cómo estaba Yui. Se encontró con una escena que le partía el alma. Le destrozaba.

—Oneesan, ¿cómo sigues? —Ui estaba preocupada por su hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo quieres que siga si he perdido a mi complemento, a mi mitad?

Yui estaba más que segura, que ni la pintura, ni las fotografías le devolverían esa sonrisa que llevaba. Ella había muerto también, junto con su Koneko.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Esta vez, les traigo un drabble un día viernes a las 23:40 hora Ecuador. Y lo hago, porqué no estoy segura de poderlo subir el día domingo. Y como no quiero perder el hilo de estar publicando cada semana, lo hago hoy.

Un Yui &amp; Azusa triste. En el otro drabble, Dolor, fue Azusa quien perdió a Yui; ahora es al revés. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando escribí estos drabbles no estaba pasando mi mejor animicamente, y me salió así. Me gustó el resultado.

Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	12. Tabaco

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Tabaco_**

No entendía nada.

¿Desde cuándo Jun fumaba?

Ui estaba preocupada por su novia, y no iba ser menos. Llevaban más tres años, y era la primera vez que veía a su pareja fumar. La había descubierto cuando Jun estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, ¿qué pensaba? Tenía que hablar con ella. No podía seguir así. Le dolía verla en ese estado, ¿será que tiene pensamientos muy oscuros? ¿Tendrá retorno?

—Llegue a casa, amor.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño. Necesito hablar contigo —se la jugaba. Es por el bien de ella.

Jun se asustó, más no lo demostró. Acepto y se dijo que asumiría la decisión que tomase Ui, aunque doliera, tendría que ser fuerte.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —lo dijo sin rodeos.

Era eso.

Jun Suzuki suspiro de alivio.

Le contó todo. Por fin decía aquello que le venía agobiando dentro de su ser, de su corazón y de su alma. La antigua pareja de Jun había vuelto, y la había estado buscando para "conversar", pero desistió cuando no cumplió su objetivo. Lo que no supo esta persona, es que la ex bajista de WG estaba destrozada y se había desmoronado. Hasta que llego Ui, nuevamente a su vida para cambiarla.

Para Jun, fumar era su medio de desahogo y le costaba dejarlo. Como siempre, Hirasawa la escucho atentamente y al terminar el relato de su novia, la abrazo y la mimo todo el día. Jun no le pudo prometer dejar el tabaco, pero si le dio su palabra de disminuir la dosis.

El tabaco había empezado a perder ese efecto en ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Sin perder la publicación semanal. Un poco tarde, pero comprenderán que tenía que hacer actividades familiares durante el día.

¿Jun fumando tabaco? Bueno, así me identifique cuando lo escribí en su momento.

Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	13. Escribir

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Escribir_**

—Excelente, Sumire. La idea está más madura, y la narración va unida a los sentimientos. Este libro será todo un éxito.

—Gracias, Mio-senpai.

Sumire había decidido convertirse en escritora por dos razones: primera, porque deseaba compartir una historia, su historia de amor con la persona que estuvo a su lado. Segundo, deseaba seguir los pasos de Mio Akiyama. La ex bajista de HTT se había lanzado al mundo literario apoyada por su novia, Ritsu Tainaka, su familia y amigos. Ahora, ella tenía su propia editorial que estaba creciendo, hasta el punto de sacar libros de escritores novatos que ya empezaban a tener nombre en ese mundo.

Para Sumire, asumir el dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado le tomo bastante tiempo. Nao Okuda había sido su primer y único amor. La ex baterista de WG, no volvería amar como lo hizo; Nao había despertado esa pasión con su forma de ser tan autentica.

_"Todo había parecido una mentira, un sueño que se transformó en pesadilla. Al darse cuenta de su realidad, sabía que nada había sido inventado. Lo había vivido. Ella no volvería más. Maldita en la hora que esos delincuentes aparecieron disparando a diestra y siniestra, provocando que aquella bala perdida diera directamente en su corazón. Matándola. Al menos ella se fue hacía el lugar donde encontraría la paz que buscaba, sin saber que su otra mitad, su alma gemela, quedaría destrozada, dudando si algún día volvería amar como lo hizo."_

—Adiós Nao. Siempre te amaré…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Sin perder la publicación semanal. Sí, lo sé. Publicándolo un Sábado a las 22:36. No creo que mañana pudiese hacerlo, ya que no voy a estar por estos mundos. Por eso, y para no perder el hilo de la publicación semanal, lo adelante para ahora de noche.

¿Triste? Sí.

Ahora le toco a esta pareja sufrir el dolor de la perdida de su mitad, de su alma gemela. En esta ocasión, es Nao quien muere y Sumire deja plasmado su amor eterno por ella, a través de las palabras.

Lo dije anteriormente: estos drabbles me salieron así, todos apagados y dolorosos. Sin perder el toque de la tristeza como sentimiento principal. Los escribí cuando no pasaba mi mejor momento.

Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	14. Quebrar

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nodoka &amp; Megumi

**_Quebrar_**

—¿Qué pasó, Nodoka?

—Nada, Yui. Nada.

Yui había ido a visitar a su amiga de la infancia, y se encontró con la novedad que el departamento estaba hecho un desastre completo. La mayoría de las cosas estaban quebradas, había desorden en todo el lugar, incluso había botellas de Whisky abiertas y regadas por el sitio. Las cosas rotas daban la impresión de que no podrían ser reparadas, ¿tanto le afecto la partida de Megumi a Nodoka? La escena hablaba por sí sola.

Manabe ya no era la misma de antes. De eso estaba consciente Yui.

Megumi y Nodoka fueron una pareja muy amorosa y unida. Cada vez que podían, demostraba sus afectos. Sin embargo, un día, la noticia cayó como balde de agua fría: Megumi tenía los días contados a casusa de su rara enfermedad degenerativa.

Después del entierro de Megumi Sokabe, Nodoka empezó a tomar hasta decir basta. Dejo de ir a trabajar, renunció a todo. Renunció a tener una vida. Hasta que Yui y Azusa llegaron a su vida para ayudarla, hasta ese momento que vio semejante desastre. Minutos después llegaría Azusa con las demás. Nodoka empezaba a tocar fondo, y nadie estaba seguro de que pasaría si en verdad llegara a ese punto, ¿habrá retorno?

Nodoka Manabe estaba a un punto de quebrarse por completo.

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Sin perder la publicación semanal.

¿Triste? Sí.

Y al parecer, tiene secuela. Así lo quise yo, y Musa estuvo de acuerdo. Pareciera que se está haciendo costumbre de hacer drabbles con continuación, y es algo bonito; a mi parecer, claro está.

Ahora le toco a esta pareja sufrir el dolor de la perdida de su mitad, de su alma gemela (Creo que la mayoría de las parejas de este grupo de drabbles han sufrido por la perdida de su mitad).

Espero que les agrade. Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	15. Hablar

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nodoka &amp; Megumi

**_Hablar_**

—Has mejorado, Nodoka. Veo bastante progreso, ¿te parece si regresas la próxima semana?

—Claro, Doctora. No habría problema.

Desde el día en que Yui la encontró en un estado bastante crítico a su amiga de la infancia, con una depresión profunda y en un desorden completo dentro de su ser; la guitarrista de HTT tomó la decisión, después de haber hablado con Azusa, en ayudar en lo que más pudiesen a Nodoka. Azusa separo una cita con una psicóloga reconocida en la ciudad, mientras que Yui asumía los gastos de la terapia.

Después de un tiempo, lograron que Manabe saliera del hueco en que se había estado metiendo, tras la muerte de su primer y único amor, Megumi. En esos momentos es cuando entendían el motivo de que los psicólogos ganaran tanto dinero: son seres pacientes, que saben escuchar y detectan el problema a nivel mucho más profundo.

Lo que le fue ayudando a Nodoka, fue el hablar de su historia: sus amigos, su familia, del instituto, de la Universidad, pero sobre todo, de Megumi, su gran amor. Aquello le fue calmando su ansiedad, su tristeza, su melancolía.

Ahora Nodoka tiene un empleo estable, y el recuerdo va quedando guardado de a poco en el baúl de su corazón. Conversa mucho más, y el dolor va disminuyendo.

Bien se dice que un ser humano, lo mejor que puede hacer es hablar. Porque si se las guarda, a la larga, terminarán por hacerle daño. Que puede ser incluso irreversible.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Sin perder la publicación semanal.

Aquí está la segunda parte y final, de los drabbles con esta pareja de Nodoka &amp; Megumi. Con esto, no quiero decir que ya se acabaron los drabbles, porque no es así. Aún hay más, y con diversas parejas, inclusos hay otros drabbles con esta pareja. ¿Por qué escribí en dos partes un drabble que pudo haber sido uno sólo? La verdad, no sé; me salió así y deseo que les guste y agrade.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	16. Rosas

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Sawako &amp; Mugi

**_Rosas_**

No era un día especial, pero si importante.

Por eso, Sawako Yamanaka, mandó a elegir cuidadosamente un juego de rosas para enviárselos a su hermosa novia. Ese día, en la cena, le pediría la mano para que fuese su esposa. Tsumugi Yamanaka. Qué bonito suena ese nombre. Sonrió con cariño. Estaba segura de dar ese siguiente paso, con la mujer que le cambió su vida por completo.

Aún recordaba todo lo que Mugi tuvo que sufrir para finalmente estar a su lado. Y agradecía esa insistencia de la Ojou-sama, su Ojou-sama. En serio lo hacía. Miro la hora en su reloj muñequera y otra sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Ya debería estar recibiendo el obsequio. Uno muy hermoso como ella, cabe decir.

—Amor, están preciosas. No debiste… —justo sonó el móvil de Sawako y esas fueron las primeras palabras de la ex tecladista de HTT.

—Nada es suficiente para agradecer a la mujer que amo, y que ha hecho todo por mí.

Lo que Mugi no sabía, es que eso era la primera sorpresa de cuatro que tendría ese día.

_Las rosas reflejan las dos caras de la vida. Y eso es lo que las hacen hermosas y únicas._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Sin perder la publicación semanal.

¡Al menos este no esta tan triste como los anteriores!

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	17. Mentir

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Mentir_**

"Voy a salir, Yui. Tengo reunión de trabajo."

Esa sola frase le martillaba la sien a Yui. ¿Por qué Azusa le mintió? Conocía muy bien a su amiga y novia, y ella no era de mentir. A todo eso, añádanle el distanciamiento que ha tenido últimamente, haciendo que piense en tonterías que no tienen ni pies, ni cabeza, peor cuerpo. Suspiro melancólicamente.

"A veces, lo que empezó con una pequeña mentira, terminó siendo una mentira grande; destruyendo la confianza de las personas por completo."

Eso lo había leído en un artículo de psicología, y se le quedó bien grabada en su mente.

Regreso a casa totalmente desmotivada. Se percató que alrededor habían muchos autos, más no les prestó importancia. Sólo quería llegar, lanzarse a su cama y dormir. Olvidarse de todo lo que le atormentaba en su ser.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yui!

La guitarrista se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas y familia ahí. Busco con su mirada achocolatada a Azusa hasta que la encontró. Y sin darle demasiada importancia a que hubiera personas ahí, avanzo, la agarró por la cintura y la beso. Sólo quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

—Te amo, Azusa.

—Jamás te mentiría. Sólo quería darte esta sorpresa, amor.

Ambas lo sabían. A ninguna le gustaba la mentira, pues en sus respectivos pasados, se lo habían hecho y todo había acabado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Sin perder la publicación semanal.

¡Al menos este no esta tan triste como los anteriores!

Parece que voy progresando (?)

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	18. Mordaza

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Mordaza_**

—Jun…

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Jun pensó que su adorable novia no la había visto, pero se equivocó. Además ya iba siendo hora de conversar sobre ciertas fantasías sexuales que tenía ya tiempo rondando por su mente. Suzuki era una pervertida de primera, y llevaba tiempo reprimiendo aquellos deseos, porque a su mujer no le gustaba topar ese tipo de temas.

Sintió una lamida en el lóbulo de su oreja, que provoco una descarga eléctrica recorrer por toda su columna vertebral, regándose por su cuerpo. Se giró para ver mejor a Ui, y se encontró con una imagen que hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Ui?

—Ya va siendo hora de usar aquella mordaza, y llevar nuestra vida sexual a otro nivel, cariño —lo dijo con un tono serio, pero al mismo tiempo, cargado de deseo y lujuria.

Jun Suzuki supo que su mujer estaba hablando muy en serio.

Esa noche sería el principio de su nueva vida. Hablando abiertamente sin represiones sobre aquellas fantasías que viajaban a la velocidad de la luz, en sus mentes.

Unas fantasías para nada puras…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Disculpas por no haberlo publicado el domingo anterior. Estaba full, y se me pasó por alto.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	19. Sumisión

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Sumisión_**

—Esto no puede seguir así, Jun.

Sentencia.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para la bajista de WG. Tenía todas las ganas de llorar, pero se contenía porque no quería mostrarse débil ante Ui. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se desplomó por completo. Ahora entendía las palabras de su cuñada, Yui: **"El hecho que Ui sea calmada, no significa que sea sumisa. Jamás será sumisa ante nadie, y si de verdad la amas, debes cuidarla y protegerla."**

Suzuki no pensó dos veces.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y salió detrás de su novia, si es que todavía lo eran. En el camino se encontró con su hermano y madre. Los observo y siguió su camino. No permitiría que nadie ni nada se interponga en su relación, y menos permitir que Ui entre en la sumisión para estar junto a ella.

¡Eso jamás!

—Te elijo a ti…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	20. Necesidad

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Necesidad_**

En esos momentos de reflexión, Yui aceptada su realidad: tenía esa necesidad de abrazar a Azusa, de sentirla cerca de ella. Pero por otra parte, notaba que la estaba asfixiando con su meloseria. Y llegado a ese punto, determinó que no sabía qué hacer en realidad. Y eso la confundía. La lastimaba por dentro. Miro el reloj que colgaba de la puerta, y observo que había pasado apenas quince minutos desde que se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar, mirando un punto fijo en el espacio de su habitación.

Quería a Azusa. De eso no lo dudaba. Lo que no entendía era el porqué de esa necesidad de abrazarla y de decirle todo lo que sentía; sin embargo, era muy realista, y estaba conscientemente que tenía bien en claro la idea de que la "Neko-chan" jamás la vería como algo más. En esos momentos pensaba como había cambiado por ella, pero también creía que lo había hecho porque así Azusa la vería como algo más, y tal vez pudiesen haber tenido alguna relación.

Cuanto se equivocó.

Dolía.

Su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Fragmentado, imposible de repararlo.

Todo quedaba en aquellas fantasías.

Hirasawa se quedó dormida con la convicción de que algún día, Nakano le daría la oportunidad, y que calmaría sus necesidades. Tal vez, no es malo soñar con que en algún momento, ese sueño se haría realidad.

—Azusa…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	21. Húmedo

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Húmedo_**

—Estás húmeda, Sumire…

Y eso no era una pregunta.

¿Cómo no estarlo, si Nao le hacía sentir cosas totalmente excitantes?

Ambas estaban solas en la casa, supuestamente haciendo deberes, pero más pudo el erotismo del momento que se lanzaba la una y la otra. El resultado fue que Sumire se humedeció de tal manera que provoco que su adorable novia se excitara. El calor en la habitación iba aumentando considerablemente, y Nao ya festejaba por dentro que por fin pudiesen tener ese momento tan íntimo. Solo ellas dos.

Y que sus sueños húmedos se hiciesen por fin una realidad.

—Quiero que estés mojada para mí…

—Nao… —apenas pudo decir algo Sumire, porque el placer que sentía era de tal manera que le nublaba su mente y no la dejaba pensar en alguna frase coherente.

La rubia baterista puso a su novia boca arriba y se sentó sobre ella, empezando una danza erótica…

Sería una larga noche, que valdría la pena.

_—Vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños húmedos, amor._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	22. Venganza

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Mugi &amp; Sawako

**_Venganza_**

—No, Tsumugi…

Tarde.

La próxima vez procuraría no hacer enojar a su novia con semejante broma. Ahora pagaría por eso. ¡Pero nunca se imaginó que Mugi tomaría represalias de semejante manera! Estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión mientras que su prometida se paseaba descaradamente con una lencería demasiado sexy, provocando que su libido aumentara considerablemente. Y las escenas eróticas no tardaban en aparecerse en su mente, con todas las posiciones habidas y por haber.

¡Oh Dios!

Lo trágico no era que Mugi se paseara en lencería. Claro que no.

El pequeño detalle es que ella estaba enyesada de una pierna y un brazo, y que le imposibilitaba hacer el amor con ella. Eso sí que era un martirio de grandes magnitudes para la ex profesora. ¿Podrá resistir esa venganza de la Ojou-sama por el tiempo que permanezca inmóvil? Posiblemente, no.

Gimió de frustración.

_Nota mental: Nunca te lances de un avión haciendo paracaidismo, si tu paracaídas no está 100% utilizable._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	23. Ego

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Ego_**

Desde que las WG se hicieran famosas, Jun se había vuelto insoportable. Nadie le aguantaba, ni siquiera Sawako que era su mentora y guía. El ego se le había subido a la cabeza en proporciones desmedidas, provocando que la relación de la banda se tornara tormentosa y cansada. Nadie entendía el cambio de actitud de la bajista, si ella no era así cuando estudiaban en la preparatoria Sakura.

Simplemente, no había una explicación.

Había una integrante que tenía pensado poner un alto a toda la situación descontrolada que se ha dado.

Ui espero a que cayera la noche para hablar con Suzuki. Sería lo que Kami-Sama quiera.

—Jun… —la llamó con sutileza.

—Ahora no, Ui. Estoy ocupada.

—Es ahora, Jun. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te estas auto-destruyendo y destruyendo nuestra relación?

Suzuki se quedó muda.

—Reflexiona hacia donde te está llevando tu ego. Sólo eso te pido. Por ahora, es un adiós.

Sin poder hacer nada, Jun vio partir al amor de su vida.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	24. Chocolate

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Megumi &amp; Nodoka

**_Chocolate_**

—Nodoka…

Cogiéndola desprevenida, la sentó sobre sus piernas. Llevaba consigo un jarabe de chocolate. Manabe tenía todas las imágenes eróticas en su cabeza, en ese momento. Y sentía que lo que fue alguna vez una fantasía, ahora se podría estar convirtiendo en realidad. Megumi estaba toda seductora, con ese traje de baby doll transparente y sin nada por debajo. Tenía un claro objetivo en su mente: disfrutar de ese placer que su novia le daría.

Sokabe se movió con extremada sensualidad, aún sentada sobre las piernas de Manabe. Nodoka no esperó más, y cogiendo el jarabe de chocolate, que estaba a su lado, empezó a echárselo sobre el cuerpo de su mujer. Esa noche sería inolvidable. Solas ellas, redescubriendo su sexualidad, reavivando las llamas de la pasión, fortaleciendo el amor que se profesan.

—Hazme acuerdo de agradecer a Kami-sama por inventar el chocolate.

—¿Por qué?

—Él sabe el porqué.

Definitivamente, el chocolate es un afrodisiaco que levanta mucho la pasión.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	25. Violencia

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Violencia_**

—¡Perdiste la razón, Nao!

Nadie se hubiese imaginado que la tranquila Nao Okuda hubiese estado en esa pelea. Ahora que vieron el lado violento de ella, no sabían que pensar. Sus amigas y sus senpais, menos Ritsu y Yui, Ui y Sumire estaban preocupadas; Jun, Ritsu y Yui le apoyaban. Tenía que reconocer que poseía sentimientos muy profundos hacia Sumire, y que por ella, haría lo que sea.

Mientras Kotobuki seguía curando a Nao de sus heridas, pensaba en cómo se fue enamorando, casi sin darse cuenta. Y aunque presencio un hecho de violencia por parte de la pelinegra de cabellos cortos, lo hizo para protegerla, y eso no cambiaría su opinión ni sus sentimientos por ella.

—No lo vuelvas hacer, Nao. Por favor.

Okuda a regañadientes, asintió a la petición de Sumire. No quería perderla, porque tuviere una mala imagen de ella. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida con las acaricias de la señorita Kotobuki.

_Aunque se quiera negar, a veces ese lado salvaje y violento que tiene el ser humano, sale a relucir con un mínimo gesto de provocación._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	26. Dinero

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Dinero_**

Se daba vueltas por toda la cama pensando en que comprarle a su novia, pero no le llegaba ninguna idea clara. ¡Ella lo tenía todo! Y como no iba a tenerlo, si era una Kotobuki. En su máxima expresión y sentido de la palabra. Los Kotobuki tienen muchísimo dinero, creado por supuesto, en base a su emporio de negocio alrededor del mundo. El mundo del entretenimiento da mucho dinero, eso es una gran verdad.

Un suspiro melancólico salió de sus labios. Miraba alrededor, dándose cuenta una vez más que ella era una simple chica de clase media que no poseía la gran cosa. Y en esos momentos se preguntaba si ella era la indicada para Sumire.

Sin poder evitar los recuerdos que se asomaban, de aquella época en que su familia pasó necesidades por falta del dinero. _"Nao, el dinero no lo es todo. Podemos pasar apuros, pero no somos infelices. Porque el dinero no compra la felicidad ni el amor."_ Palabras sabías dichas por su madre.

Sin pensar más, se puso a realizar un pequeño detalle para su adorable novia. De seguro se va a sorprender de que le dé algo hecho por sus propias manos. Sumire es muy sencilla a pesar de tenerlo todo. Ese sería el mejor regalo que le pudiese dar por su aniversario número cinco.

Al final su madre tenía razón: el dinero no lo es todo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	27. Soñar

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Soñar_**

—¡Despierta Yui!

Últimamente Yui Hirasawa se quedaba dormida en el salón de música, provocando que sus amigas hubiesen pensado que otra vez andaba de floja. La realidad era que la primera guitarra de HTT no ha podido conciliar el sueño como se debe durante las últimas noches. Aparte de pasar estudiando hasta tarde para obtener excelentes notas.

Pero su novia sabía que no sólo era eso.

Yui soñaba con ser una de las mejores guitarristas y estar entre los mejores. Quería demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz. Y eso le partía el corazón a la pequeña Koneko.

—Yui, amor… —le llamó la kouhai una vez que estuvieron solas — No te digo que es malo tener sueños y cumplirlos, pero te estás matando y al final, esos sueños quedaran inconclusos.

Hirasawa la miro comprendiendo que ese sueño jamás se haría realidad si seguía sobrecargándose de esa manera, La abrazo, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y emprendieron camino a casa.

Hay otras maneras de cumplir los sueños.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	28. Labios

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Sawako &amp; Mugi

**_Labios_**

Llevaba noches que no podía dormir, pensando en aquellos labios de su alumna. Sawako se debatía entre la razón y el corazón, y cada vez perdía contra sus propios impulsos sentimentales. La quería, la necesitaba, de eso estaba más que segura. Pero no podía, y eso le frustraba. Sus gritos ahogados de la frustración quedaban silenciados en la almohada, y las lágrimas a medio camino en su rostro blanco.

¿Cuándo empezó a ver a Tsumugi de otra manera?

¿Cuándo tendría la valentía de aceptarse a sí misma y de ir a luchar por la joven Kotobuki?

Quería probar sus labios, así sea que reciba un rechazo. Quería sentirlos, y llevarse un recuerdo del momento. Y sólo quedaba en eso: deseo.

— Cuando tengas el valor de besar mis labios, terminarás aceptando todo. Por ahora, piensa mejor las cosas.

Tsumugi le había dejado esa nota voz.

Yamanaka terminó por derrumbarse por su cobardía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	29. Amor

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Megumi &amp; Nodoka

**_Amor_**

¿Cómo empezó todo?

Ni Megumi ni Nodoka lo sabían, pero todo parecía indicar que fue el día en que se conocieron en el consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Sakura. Megumi era la presidenta en ese entonces y Nodoka la vicepresidenta. Sin embargo, se fueron acercando cada vez más gracias a Mio Akiyama y a HTT que estaban teniendo popularidad en la preparatoria. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil formó un grupo de fans de la bajista.

Ahora ellas estaban juntas.

Habían pasado por obstáculos difíciles, pero no imposibles. El club de fans de Mio había crecido notoriamente, a pesar de que ningún miembro se encuentra en la preparatoria. HTT aumentó su popularidad, Sawako es su _"manager"_, y Nodoka es la encargada del marketing. Cada día que pasa, Megumi se va enamorando cada vez más de Manabe. Ambas trabajan, son exitosas y llevan una vida de lo más normal.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. No me imagino una vida sin ti, Nodoka.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Amor.

Tan simple esa palabra, pero al mismo tiempo compleja. Sólo aquel que ama de verdad, logrará superar obstáculos en compañía de la persona quien decidió estar a su lado hasta los últimos días.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	30. Deseo

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Deseo_**

Sabía que lo que tenía con Sumire era más que un simple deseo. Era amor. No entendía que tenía la señorita Kotobuki, que le hacía perder toda clase de raciocinio, que la dejaba atontada por varios minutos, que en ocasiones se convirtieron en horas. En ciertos momentos de reflexión, su corazón le decía que era algo más que un simple sentimiento bonito. _"Amar y ser amada, correspondiendo sentimientos puros"._ Y otra parte le decía que era el deseo oculto de poseerla que está dentro de su ser.

Ese deseo de posesión hacia Sumire, de hacerla suya, y que nadie la mire, peor que se atreva a tocarle.

Sumire la miraba con ojos enamorados y la admiraba cada vez más a su novia. Con cada día que pasa, Sumire se sentía con mucha más confianza en sí misma y en Nao. El deseo de estar ambas en ese segundo nivel, en la sexualidad compartida, aumentaba; pero ninguna se atrevía.

Esa noche, Sumire no se aguantó más.

—Te necesito, Nao. Ahora.

Esa noche conocieron lo que es el deseo unido al amor. Fue lo mejor que pudieron haber vivido.

—Ahora sé que mi deseo es proteger a la mujer que transformó mi vida. Un deseo ferviente que ni yo misma lo podría apagar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	31. Medicina

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Sawako &amp; Mugi

**_Medicina_**

—¡Por amor a Jesucristo, Sawako! —gritó una rubia muy contrariada por la actitud infantil de su pareja. Cabe decir, que Yamanaka le dobla los años.

Yamanaka movía la cabeza negativamente rehusándose a tomar la medicina que le envió el doctor. Según decía: _aquella medicina es cosa del mal._ Tsumugi se frustraba cada vez más, y esos ojos azules empezaban a botar pequeños rayos de ira.

—Escúchame muy bien Sawako —lo decía en tono gélido la rubia tecladista que hasta el mismo demonio hubiese huido —. Si sigues tomando esa actitud, te vas olvidando de mí. ¿Entendiste?

La ex profesora quedó conmocionada por el temperamento de su pareja, que apenas pudo asentir. Y como niña buena, se terminó tomando el medicamento correspondiente. Mugi pensó que tuvo que tomar aquella actitud para que su mujer pudiera tomar consciencia. Suspiro. Sabía que no podía cambiar a Sawako, la amaba tal cual es, pero no quería llegar a esos extremos innecesarios para que la otra recapacite y haga las cosas.

—Esta medicina me hace dormir, y yo no quiero eso. Quiero ver a mi otra mitad, a mi ángel, quiero cuidar de ella… Como ella lo hace conmigo —lo dijo entre susurros Sawako, mientras se quedaba dormida.

Mugi sonrió con ternura, y se quedó cuidando del sueño de ese diablillo, pero que en el fondo, también era un ángel que cuidaba de ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	32. Disfraz

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Disfraz_**

¡Esto era el colmo!

Sabía de las rarezas de los disfraces de sus senpais, pero este se pasaba. ¡Y todo por una estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Yui! Ahora se lamentaba de haberla realizado. Estaba parada frente a la puerta del instituto Sakura disfrazada de pastel de fresas, entregando volantes para la inscripción del club de música ligera.

Gruño.

—Al menos no te disfrazaron de tigresa o leona. Eso sí que hubiese sido de lo más cómico. ¡Quiero mi leche y mi atún! —dijo entre risas Jun.

—¡Qué gran amiga que eres, Jun! —contesto con sarcasmo la pequeña Koneko.

—La mejor.

Volvió a gruñir.

Ah, pero de esta no se escapa Yui. No señor. La castigaría con dos semanas sin sexo, por el simple hecho que fue ella la mente maestra de todo esto. Contando con la apuesta. ¡La subestimó!

—No puedes negar que te ves adorable con ese disfraz.

Ahí estaba su adorada novia, poniendo más leña al fuego.

Va a ver…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	33. Infierno

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Infierno_**

Jamás pensó que pasaría por semejante calvario.

¡Y todo por una discusión tonta!

Ui se había ido del departamento muy enojada, dejando a Jun en completa soledad. Suzuki al ver que Hirasawa menor no contestaba el teléfono, decidió ir a buscarla. Pasaba el tiempo, y el cielo amenazaba con llover. Estaba pagando por haber dicho aquellas palabras casi sin percatarse de que iba hiriendo a su novia. Incluso, cuando Yui se enteró de eso la primera vez, se prometió no volver hacerla enojar hiriendo a su pequeña hermana.

Yui era de temer cuando se enojaba.

¡Todo se salió de control!

Tic-toc. El tiempo pasa, y no había noticias de Ui, ni aparecía.

Si eso era el infierno, no quería volver a estar ahí. Ya lo conocía, y eso le bastaba. Decidió ir al último lugar a buscarla, rogando porque estuviera ahí; pues si no estaba, juraba que moriría, y nada sería lo mismo en su vida. Jamás se perdonaría el haberla apartado de su vida tontamente.

—¿Jun?

—¿Ui?

Ambas se miraron, y Ui se percató que su novia estaba demacrada, tenía ojeras, y los ojos estaban rojos. Camino hasta donde ella, la besó y abrazó.

_A partir de ese momento, tendría más comunicación y paciencia, porque no iba a volver a pasar por ese infierno._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	34. Obsesión

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nao &amp; Sumire

**_Obsesión_**

Se sentía extraña. Rara, por decirlo mejor.

Nunca se había sentido tan obsesionada con su grupo musical **Polysics. **Cada vez que Nao escuchaba al grupo japonés, perdía completamente la cabeza. Incluso llegó a escuchar todo el día la canción _"Everybody say no". _Muy en su interior, lo que estaba haciendo era producto de su frustración que tenía al no poder demostrarle a Sumire que ella podía crear buena música con los sintetizadores; no sólo con los instrumentos musicales se crea un sonido armonioso.

¡Quería impresionarla!

—Esa obsesión te va a matar un día, Nao —le dijo su hermano, de forma preocupada.

Un día, estando en la preparatoria, Sumire le pidió ir a un lugar lejano para hablar a solas después de clases. Okuda sintió de todo, y su buen ánimo disminuyo notablemente. Sería lo que Kami-sama quería que fuese. Al llegar a la azotea, la señorita Kotobuki ya estaba ahí, mirando el paisaje que se formaba delante de sus ojos, dejando que el viento juegue con sus cabellos. A Nao le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo. Incluido los paisajes.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada, Nao? —preguntó Sumire con voz dulce.

—Porque quiero demostrar que se puede hacer buena música con sintetizadores, no sólo con instrumentos musicales —Nao no quería decirle la verdad.

Sumire se dio vuelta quedando frente a Nao. Le acarició con cariño el rostro, le beso. Nao la abrazó por la cintura.

—Tú haces buena música con o sin sintetizadores. Deja ya esa obsesión de querer demostrarme lo mejor. Me gustas, y te amo, así, tal cual eres.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Tenía que poner al grupo musical Polysics, con esa canción. Y si, estoy obsesionada con esa canción gracias a mi mejor amigo Andrés M. ( ElDigivice)

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	35. Aniversario

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Nodoka &amp; Megumi

**_Aniversario_**

Megumi se despertó al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de Nodoka.

Era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. La busco por todas partes, pero no la encontró, y empezó a pensar lo peor, ¿y si le pasó algo? No, a Nodoka Manaba nada malo le podía pasar. ¿Entonces? El timbre de la puerta principal la despertó de esos pensamientos negativos. Camino apresuradamente, gritando un _ya voy_, para abrirla. No podía creer quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

Nodoka.

Su mujer.

Su amor.

Su amiga.

Su confidente.

Tenía un ramo de flores entre lirios y girasoles. Sus favoritos. Le sonreía con mucha ternura, y la miraba con amor. Miro por un segundo el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared, y ¡era su aniversario! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Generalmente era ella quien se acordaba y no Manabe, pero fue un gesto muy hermoso de su parte lo que hizo su novia. En la mesa ya estaba el desayuno hecho, y era muy nutritivo, cabe decir.

Megumi le dio un beso, le acaricio el rostro y la miro con mucho amor. Nodoka era su mundo. Gracias a ella, Sokabe pudo salir de muchos obstáculos, y de la depresión. Ahora viven juntas, tienen un buen trabajo, viajan y disfrutan de su amor.

—Gracias, amor.

—Te amo. Eso me recompensa todo lo que hago. Pues sé, dentro de mi corazón, que este amor es muy bien correspondido.

El desayuno nutritivo quedó olvidado…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	36. Celos

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Yui &amp; Azusa

**_Celos_**

¡Inaudito!

¿Quién se imaginaría que Yui Hirasawa mostraría sus celos de aquella forma tan violenta?

Nadie.

Azusa estaba más que asustada, preocupada. En todos sus años de estar juntas, jamás la había visto así. Ni antes de hacerse pareja, ni después. Incluso sus amigas estaban asustadas, pues esos ojos achocolatados demostraban los furiosos que estaban.

—Yui, amor, mírame por favor —le suplicó Azusa. Hirasawa la observo, la gatita se armó de valor. Prosiguió —. Tranquila, ¿sí? No pasó nada. Ella sólo es mi prima-hermana, y es un poco cariñosa conmigo. Crecimos juntas.

—No quiero ver a nadie cerca de ti. Excepto tu familia y yo.

Suspiro.

Por lo menos logró calmarla. Ahora sabía que Yui la amaba con locura. Aunque tendría que trabajar en esos celos, porque pudiese terminar en tragedia y era precisamente eso, lo que no quería. La beso con amor, en la noche la mimaría bastante para tranquilizarle.

Ya sabe que no hay que hacer bromas sobre los celos. Pues en broma, en broma, se va diciendo las verdades.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	37. Fiebre

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Megumi &amp; Nodoka

**_Fiebre_**

—¡Oh, por Kami-sama!

Megumi había llegado a casa, y se encontró con un cuadro preocupante: Nodoka estaba desmayada por la alta temperatura. Llamó de inmediato a una ambulancia, y se fue con ellos al hospital, una vez que atendieran a su novia, estabilizándola. Era raro que Manabe se enfermara de semejante manera, pues ella jamás se indisponía en su salud, de manera grave. Pequeños resfríos, sí. Porque era lo más normal cuando hay cambios de estación.

En el trayecto, Sokabe pensaba como sería una vida sin Nodoka a su lado, e inconscientemente unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

—Ella estará bien. Ya está estable.

—Gracias, Doctor.

Al llegar al hospital, Megumi llamó a la Sra. Manabe, y al resto de las chicas. Al cabo de media hora, llegaban solas, o acompañadas. La madre de Nodoka abrazó con ternura a su nuera, y le dijo palabras muy conciliadoras; las necesitaba en ese momento. El resultado de los exámenes que se le hizo a Manabe, dio como veredicto final una fuerte infección en la garganta y en las vías urinarias. Un par de antibióticos, unos días de reposo absoluto, dieta estricta, y estaría reponiéndose de manera satisfactoria.

—Nodoka-chan es fuerte, Megumi-chan. Esto es sólo una pequeña prueba de su verdadero amor.

Había pasado el primer obstáculo juntas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	38. Partido

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Jun &amp; Ui

**_Partido_**

— ¡Vamos, Jun. Tú puedes!

_Suzuki lanza un tiro de tres puntos… ¡Y encesta! La preparatoria Sakura gana el campeonato._

Todos festejaban y abrazaban a su héroe. Sin embargo, Jun buscaba a alguien especial con la mirada. ¡Ajá! La encontró. Corrió hasta donde estaba Ui, la abrazó alzándola un poco ante la sorpresa de la menor de las Hirasawa. Para la bajista de WG, Ui Hirasawa era un verdadero ángel. Uno que había bajado del cielo para cuidarla.

—Buen partido, Suzuki. Debo reconocer que eres muy habilidosa en el basket.

—Gracias.

Ui estaba intrigada por esa chica del equipo rival que se le acerco a su novia.

—¿Quién era ella, Jun? —preguntó Ui con curiosidad.

—Una vieja rival. Sólo eso, cariño.

Hirasawa la miro con amor. Con más calma, y después del festejo por la victoria del partido y del campeonato, volvería hablar con Jun sobre esa "rival" que la busco para decirle aquello.

Algo le decía que no era una simple rival.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más. Publicándolo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	39. Odiar

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Sawako &amp; Mugi

**_Odiar_**

¿Se puede odiar a la persona que le ha dado tanto amor?

La relación entre la profesora y ex alumna se había vuelto insoportable, a raíz de la aparición de una "vieja amiga" de Sawako. Tsumugi no decía nada, pero le carcomía por dentro la actitud de la primera guitarra de Death Devil. Llevaba más de un mes descuidándola casi por completo. Había dejado de ser, inclusive, detallista y amorosa.

Y eso tenía que terminar.

Odiaba tener que dar ultimátum, pero era lo mejor. Por la salud mental y emocional, de ella.

—Sawako… —la llamó a su teléfono móvil —. Esto se acabó. Si ella te hace feliz, está bien, yo lo acepto. Porque es tu felicidad la que me importa. Cuídate mucho. Te seguiré amando.

—¡Mugi! —la llamada se había cortado.

Yamanaka dejó todo por ir corriendo hasta el Pent-house de Kotobuki. Al llegar vio que Mugi estaba empacando, y por una milésima de segundo, sintió miedo. No se veía en el futuro sin ella, sin su ángel, sin su otra mitad. Se odió a sí misma por haber tenido un momento de debilidad. Su pasado tenía que quedar atrás. Ya tenía un presente y un futuro al lado de esa preciosa rubia de ojos azules profundo.

—Mugi… —la mencionada alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sawako —. Te amo. Mi elección ya está dada, y es a ti con quien deseo estar. Me quedo aquí, contigo construyendo nuestro futuro.

¿Cómo odiar a la persona que está ahí, parada abriendo lo más profundo de su corazón?

Era imposible hacerlo.

Porque ella también la amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Otro drabble más, y el penúltimo. Publicándolo.

El siguiente es el último y se acaba esta recopilación de pequeñas historias de las parejas de la serie.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	40. Música

************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Sawako &amp; Mugi

**_Música_**

Sawako entonaba algunas notas en su guitarra. Por primera vez, porque siempre hay una primera vez, lo que entonaba era una melodía suave. Romántica. Una composición de su autoría, que la venía puliendo con el tiempo para poder tocarla en su aniversario número décimo. Sonreía con ternura y melancolía. ¿Quién se imaginaría que ellas dos terminarían juntas y durarían muchos años? Lo que las unió aún más, fue la música, aunque tuvieran estilos muy diferentes. Y gustos también diferentes.

Mugi le gustaba Duran Duran.

Sawako le gustaba Metallica.

Mugi miraba a su prometida con mucho amor. La heredera del imperio Kotobuki, le habían negado poder seguir tocando su amado teclado, a raíz de aquel accidente. Lo que no pudieron quitarle era esa pasión y ese amor que tenía por la música. En esos días de tristeza, Sawako siempre estuvo a su lado, buscando con mil y un maneras de animarla. Los señores Kotobuki vieron aquello con mucho amor, y lo único que importaba para ellos, es que su hija mayor fuese feliz.

Sus amigas también estuvieron a su lado.

—¿Desde qué hora estás ahí parada, amor? —preguntó Sawako sorprendida.

—No hace mucho, cariño. Esa melodía, deberías ponerla en el disco. Es preciosa.

Yamanaka la abrazó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

_La música habla por sí sola, transmitiendo todo lo que el alma quiere decir_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Again!

Último drabble.

Bueno, aquí termina la colección de drabbles con las parejas de la serie. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, pues para mi significó todo un reto escribir sobre ellas, saliéndome de las parejas tradicionales.

Les deseo éxitos y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura a través de todo este tiempo.

Sin más que decir:

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


End file.
